


New Dawn

by UnknownUncut



Series: Parental Astrals [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: The Astrals come to visit a baby Noctis.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good and I know that. I wanted to try writing some for this game but didn't want to do a multi-chapter story so I decided on this. Yes the characters are probably going to be OOC and I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy anyways.

The winter chills settle around Insomnia. Every window and door is locked and sealed tight in fear of the icy winds. Normally the winter nights are calm and quiet but not tonight.

“Ifrit keep up” whisper Shiva. The goddess of death silently dance her way up the stairs to the second floor.

“Well hold your horses than.” Ifrit huffs but continues to walk up the stairs.

The halls are lifeless as the two Astrals walk down them. Shiva hums a soft tune while Ifrit kept a look out for anyone coming to check the nursery. He doubts anyone is going there this late at night but you can never be too careful.

“Is everyone else there yet?” Ifrit ask.

Shiva slow her pace to walk next to the Astral of fire. She tip her finger against her chin. “Everyone expect for Leviathan but she’s coming.” The ice queen jogs ahead towards an open door.

Soft light pours out into the dark hallway. Ifrit shakes his head, wondering which Astral left the door open. However he push the thought to the back of his mind as he steps into the nursery, shutting the door behind him.

The room is plain expect for the crib which is set up ever royal like. Not that Ifrit cares enough about decoration to really care how the king and queen decorate their son’s bedroom.

“Ah! Ifrit, it’s so nice you could join us” said Bahamut. The god of war gives him a nod. Ifrit swears that if he can see that guy’s face, Bahamut would be smirking. “I suggest you keep your distance from the child, we don’t need him frying to death.”

None of the others found that funny but it didn’t stop Bahamut from saying it.

Ifrit ignores him and slowly made his way over to the crib. The others know his option about humanity but he was called here just like everyone else, and he wants to figure out why.

He carefully place his hands on the edge of the crib and look down. A baby sleeps peacefully, unaware that the Astrals have come to pay a visit. It’s probably for the best.

Ifrit isn’t fawn of humanity but his option escapes him as he stares down the child. He slowly reach a hand down, just to see. A soft sound of breathes being held are distance as Ifrit place a finger on the baby’s cheek.

When he brought his hand back there were no burn marks. Ifrit step back, keeping his hands close to himself. The other Astrals watch him, expect for Shiva who had flocked to the child. Ifrit quickly left the room before anyone could say anything.

“Is the child alright?” ask Ramuh. The Astral of lightning step forwards, quickly standing next to Shiva.

The goddess of death just shakes her head, words failing to come forth. She looks away from the crib to the door. Shiva walks out of the room, hoping to find Ifrit before he could go ever far.

Titan rolled his eye, not amused about this. He came to find out about the child, using up a great deal of strength just to appear in the room, but now they might not find out anything. “Ramuh?” The lightning wizard tilt his head towards Titan. “Do you know the child’s name?”

Ramuh didn’t say anything just turn back to the baby. Titan huff, crossing his arms. No one tell him anything these days.

Ifrit and Shiva came back in just when Leviathan comes sticking her head through the giant glass doors, which Ramuh had opened earlier. None of them are really bothered by the winter nights.

Shiva jogs over to the crib and pick the baby up, being careful not to wake him, before taking him over to Leviathan. The goddess of the ocean looks down the child, keeping her distance.

Bahamut shakes his head at the two goddesses that are gushing over the baby. He decided to look around the room for a name for the kid. Ramuh caught on what the god of war is going and helped him look.

Ifrit is carefully as he came over. Leviathan watch him as the Astral of fire looks the child over with them.

“Oh!” Shiva turn to the others in the room. “What’s the child’s name?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find, Shiva” said Bahamut. The god of war pick up some books, flipping through them, before putting them back. “But we aren’t having any luck.”

Shiva looks down at the child, rocking him gently in thought. She perks up. “How about we give him a nickname until we figure out his name.” The other Astrals stares at her like she’s crazy.

“I mean that could work until we find his name” said Titan. The Astral of earth really just want to go back to his body under the earth, he’s starting to grow tried. “What kind of nickname?”

The Astrals thought about it but none of them are really sure what would fit.

“How about Dawn?” Ifrit ask. The Astral of fire rub the back of his neck as the other stare at him. It surprise them but they got to agree that the name isn’t bad.

“Like a new beginning?” Bahamut nods his head. “It fits, somehow.”

“Then its settle,” Ramuh turns to Shiva. “Welcome to the world, Dawn.”

“I think there someone in the nursery.” Voices of guards enter the room, startling the Astrals. Shiva put Dawn back while the others quickly exit the room right after Leviathan brings her head out of the doors.

Shiva quickly turn the lights off and head to the door. She shut them behind her but something stops her. The door of the nursery opens and a couple of people comes in.

The king quickly check on Dawn, making sure that he’s not hurt. Shiva wanted to shout that they would never hurt the child but kept her mother shut.

"It seems Noctis is alright” said the king.

Shiva smiles lightly, sending a chill into the room. Noctis that was Dawn’s true name, she must go tell the others before they get too far. The king left the room with Noctis, follow by his guards. She felt a little bad that the room is too cold for Noctis but she can get over it.

The first snow fall from the heavens above as the king sits by the fire with his son, unknowing that the Astrals were even there.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said not very good but I wanted to try and try to did.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
